Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{3}}{8^{-9}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{8^{3}}{8^{-9}} = 8^{3-(-9)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{3}}{8^{-9}}} = 8^{12}} $